In Darkness
by My Dark Rosaline
Summary: The musings of a Sheikah. One shot.


Notes: One-shot fic about one particular Sheikah. Just something that came to me and demanded to be put down. First person POV. Constructive criticism welcomed and desired.

**Disclaimers: Characters and races all belong to Nintendo.**

In Darkness 

The Sheikah.

We are a dark race; we live amongst the dead. Where blackness thrives, so do we. So few people see us, for we are never meant to be seen, except by those who serve the power of the gods.

Did the gods make us? Inadvertently, I presume. They certainly made the Hylians. The Hylians are creatures of light – worshipers of the Golden Power. They survive where the light shines brightest, and fear too much of the dark. They embrace the world, for they are, as I have said, creatures of light.

And where there is light, there is darkness.

Where the Hylians were, so were we. We were a part of their Golden World but not of it. The gods knew this. They did not grudge us our existence; they did not try to kill us. No. We mirrored their beloved Hylians. We mirrored them, but were the antithesis of them. As such, the gods thought that we would know them best, and so they implored us to protect them. How could we resist? We had no purpose in life.

At least, I presume. You must remember this is all conjecture, and several years in this one room has likely made me quite mad.

We all do look after our light counterparts, even in only a small way. I dogged at the heels of mine for as long as I could, pulling him out of danger and allowing strength that was never there before to be loaned to him when his was depleted. Some of us took more of an interest in them than merely that. They were very powerful ones, and it was they who founded Kakariko village. From there, they met the rulers of the Hylian people, and swore, by the oath we gave to the gods long before, that they would do all they could to protect the royal family. You may have heard of some – Sheik, for instance, the wandering minstrel, or the lady Impa, direct caretaker of one of the royal family. I often wonder if she is her proper Sheikah, or if that one has died. Or has become lost, or separated from them.

Oh, it can happen. It had happened to me, after all. I lived and protected my Hylian friend, though he barely knew me, even in the womb. I stayed with him through thick and thin, until I was separated from him during a long sleep.

This is not as pathetic as it sounds, I assure you. The boy has a great destiny in Hyrule, and as such, he has many enemies. One very powerful one in particular.

When he was but a child, he met a member of the royal family – the one Impa protects, actually. She asked him to help her protect the land from a great evil – Gannondorf Dragmire, I believe his name is. I do not know for sure. He collected – with my help – the three stones that she asked him to, and made his way back to the castle. Gannondorf was by them pursuing the Princess and she had to flee, and my sweet little Hylian boy tried to save her by drawing his sword.

The Gerudo King found this amusing, and decided to be rid of him. I absorbed much of the spell for my light friend, not realising that this would doom me.

We escaped relatively unharmed and did all the Princess had bid my boy to do, which put him into a deep sleep. It was during those long years that the Gerudo King found me and pulled me away, dragging me down for his own use.

I can remember much, at times. It is hard for me to keep my form. I should be around my Hylian. Where is he? Why hasn't he come to save me? We were closer than most, he and I – through no wish of his, granted, but shouldn't he realise that I am missing? Shouldn't he wish to seek me out?

I have thought as much in my solitude. I think that when I see him, I will make him suffer for the time he has left me. I understand that he was bound when I was taken, but he has been awake for long now. Why has he not come to me?

I am a mirror of one who should save the Golden Land. This does not mean I should be trapped in a room of illusions, a room to mock and weakly reflect the proper living world. Of course, the Gerudo King is known for his lack of care, and I suppose that he also has a twisted sense of irony. Where better for a shadow to live?


End file.
